One Last Chance
by Shirtyyy
Summary: All Human: High School is hard, its even harder when your dating Angel the star football player and dating Spike the bad boy who might actually not be that bad. Who will Buffy pick? Bangel and Spuffy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of Two Men**

**By Shirtyyy**

**Author's Notes: **This story is based on my experiences as well as some of my friends. Based on a Buffy, Spike and Angel **love triangle** and if anyone reading this fan fiction has ever been in a love triangle, it sucks. The story is also based the summer of everyone graduates from high school and will also feature a couple of other characters of off Buffy but nothing to major or in depth.

**Warnings:** This story because of my plot will contain **Spuffy** and **Bangel**. **The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago **and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

**Disclaimer:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

**Present Day**

She stood in front of a crowd of people but she didn't care, she just had to speak to him. Tears where already rolling down her flushed cheeks as he saw her approaching, Buffy wasn't one to cry. If anything she was one of the strongest girls Spike had ever met, but because of what had happened he gave her the coldest stare he could muster. But still Buffy approached him, wanting nothing more than to hold him in her arms like she had done weeks ago.

"I have to talk to you" She told him.

"About what?" He half grinned to his mates.

"Can we please talk... privately" Buffy's voice was beginning to break, but she was trying to stay strong. If anything he was worth fighting for, if anything buffy knew she had to tell him how she felt, if she didn't she would regret it forever.

"This is a party pet, don't really feel like a serious talk" These words cut Buffy, she knew that she had ruined everything. It was as if she had picked up an axe, ripped out Spikes heart and chopped it up into little pieces. But after all the mistakes she had made, Buffy realised that all she wanted was him.

"Fine, I will say it here if you would like" She told him with more confidence then she even realised she had.

"Are you sure you want everyone to hear this?" He smiled ever so coldly, but she didn't care. She had to say this before she walked away from him for good. One last shot and then that was it, she would walk away and never look back.

"I don't care if anyone else hears me. I just want you to hear me, just this once and if you don't like what I have to say I'll stay away and you will never have to face me again" Buffy could feel the tears coming but she was going to push through, she had to.

"Im waiting" Spike said bitterly, his friends sniggered but Spike's eyes never left hers. Even after all that had happened he loved her, but with Buffy Summers it was safer to hate her, then to lover her and lose her.

"Right so here it is. First of all I am sorry, I know that doesn't mean much after what I did but I am so sorry. It was my entire fault, everything. I could blame Angel if I wanted to, but it's my fault."

Spike's blood turned cold just because of the mention of Angel's name, he had always hated him all throughout high school. Angel, Spike thought, always got what he wanted. If Angel wanted a girl, he got her. He hated that Pratt, but Buffy knew there was always more to it than that.

Buffy saw the cold look on Spike's face so she decided to steer of the subject of Angel and what had happened.

"I'm a pretty complicated girl but what's difficult for me to say is, I've been hurt and not that the Ohhhh 'im okay but im not okay' hurt but the... 'Ouch lays in bed for months hurt' I've been in love, had my heart stomped on, but I never fought for him... Not ever"

Spike looked away, he had had enough. These past couple months with her had been the best months of his life and of course the worst. He had even started to fall in love with her, but after everything he didn't even know what to think. She lied to him and they weren't actually together but in a way, yes Buffy had cheated on him.

"I'm not making excuses here but maybe if I say this it will help you to understand my mindset. When I first started talking to you I wasn't looking for a relationship, heck I wasn't even looking for anything. You're just a great guy and I loved talking to you. But then I started to get feelings for you, that's when Willow's birthday happened and hey we all know what happened there and im sorry, that's one of the many things ill apologize for."

One of Spike's mates whistled at her at the mention of Willow's birthday party, it definitely wasn't one of Buffy's finest moments.

"I'm sorry it happened. Then we started whatever it is that we ever did together we could call it dating each other but I think we both know it was more than that. I loved the fact you never pushed me into doing things and you knew how much I hated when you did pot so you never did it near me and in fact you stopped for me. That has got to mean something right?!"

Spike was known throughout all of Sunnydale as a bad boy. He was into weed, he smoked and he loved every now and again getting of his head on crack, everyone knew this, that why when sweet not so innocent anymore Buffy started dating him, everybody was in shock.

"But then I messed up, I don't even know how to explain it but I started seeing him as well. I don't know how it happened, it's a complete head fuck of a thing to do and ask anyone.. I have never and will never do something as stupid as that again."

Spikes eyes went wide, Buffy never swore, never. Even the time she stubbed her toe so hard that it started bleeding all she said was "Awwwwwwies". It's something he always had admired about her.

"But it happened. He got me into believing that you didn't want me for anything else then what we already had. I know that sounds messed up but that's the way I saw it." Then we didn't talk for about a two/three weeks and I know it's only a week but I was on summer holidays. But then we started talking like we used to and I knew I had to tell you, so I did."

Buffy had noticed that the whole party was now watching her talk to Spike, everyone was silent and listening in to their conversation. Sure she cared but this was the first chance she got to speak to him and she needed to do it.

"You were hurt, more than I thought you would be. Because honestly I didn't think you would care. Then I made the biggest mistake at Xander's, you were both drunk and you said a lot of shit that night which made me feel like an object that you both passed around between you"

This made spike angry, Buffy wasn't an object to him. She was everything. If he found out that little cute furry animals helped her get dressed each morning, then he would believe it. She was beautiful but he still couldn't get over what she had done. She broke him. Buffy was the first girl since Dru that he had actually fell for and he wanted to ne with her, until she hurt him and chosen angel instead of him.

"I was actually crying on the road when Angel found me. That's when I thought it must have been him; I was hurt really hurt and I said a lot of things. Then he kissed me and I let him. That's when you saw us."

Spike remembered that night like it was yesterday, seeing his girl in the arms of another man. It broke his heart.

"Im sorry. Like I said this was my entire fault. When I got abused it just gave me more reason to think that I was making the right choice if this was the way you were going to act. I messed up I saw everything the wrong way. You cared about me a lot more then I think you even realised. I deserved everything that was thrown at me that night. You know after I left the party I made it two miles down the road while driving and I pulled over and I cried".

Tears where now rolling down Buffy's face ,that was the worst night of her life and even thinking about it reduced her to tears.

"I cried not because of Angel not because I was getting abused.. But ask anyone in the car that was with me.. I was crying because I made the wrong choice and I lost you. The next day I was still getting hateful text messages so I just decided to leave the situation completely with you. A lot of people love you and I don't think you even realise it and had I chosen him".

Spike hated seeing Buffy cry, he hated seeing her hurt and he hated the fact that he had too much pride to walk those three steps have her in his arms and tell her it will all be okay. He hated it.

"….but if I really had chosen him.. Why would I want to make things right with you? If I had chosen him I would have stopped talking to you completely kind of like I have now stopped talking to him. If I had chosen him, why would I hang out with you on Monday which was two days after it happened?"

It was starting to sort of click to Spike, but he kept that cold look on his face.

"Why would I introduce you to my grandma which if you knew more about me.. you would know I hate with a passion introducing guys that I like to family.. I find it awkward and they never stick around anyway so what's the point? But you met her! That means something!"

'_Did it mean something'_ Spike thought "_or is she just trying to make me feel bad the feisty little…"_

"I left him, I planned to leave him and make things right with you. Even ask Xander. I planned it Spike".

Spikes eyes flicked back up to Buffy's, _'Had she planned it?'_

"I never tell anyone how I feel, never. Hate doing it and it's too risky, but I wrote you a huge letter telling you how I feel even though I knew you wouldn't reply. But I did it. Because I care about you! Because for the first time since I got my heart broken I actually want to be with somebody and I wanted to be with you! Because I really like you ha. So now im standing here like a crazy person telling the boy I care about just how much he means to me, in front of all his friends might I add"

Buffy looked around everyone was still watching her.

"Because do you know what? You're worth it. And even if you reject me right here and right now, I'll know something. I'll know that for the first time in my life I have fought for something, for someone. For you. Because like I said your worth it and if you 'pick' me back I'll show you im worth it too".

Silence.

Spike just looked at her; he was trying to take in everything that she had said. But he couldn't think. He didn't know what to do. What would you do if the person you wanted to be with played you, broke your heart and made you out to look like a tosser.

Tears where still rolling down Buffy's cheeks, she never cried unless she was really hurt and Spike's silence was breaking what was left of her heart. Ten seconds had gone past and he still hadn't said anything to her. She couldn't believe this. She gave him one last smile and the Buffy began to walk away and she wasn't going to look back.

Silence.

**(Reviews are much needed, if you didn't understand the story line.. Don't worry Im about to go through and explain what happened in the love triangle and how it was formed.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Chipped Paint**

Warnings: This story because of my plot will contain Spuffy and Bangel. The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

Disclaimer:_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

**Four Months Before**

**Buffy Pov**

I don't know how these things are meant to start, but I'll give it a shot. Im meant to say something inspirational, to entice you my dear reader with my wit or charm? Well unfortunately im not going to do that. I've never really been one to do what im 'supposed' to do. I guess that's what got me into this problem to begin with. Like many stories, books, poems and quotes, this my dear reader, this story is about love. Yes, yes I know what you're thinking 'not another book about a crappy love story that never even happened' well I assure you it did and does. Well I guess I'll start from the beginning.

Photos lay torn on my bedroom floor. My walls where covered in old sticky tape, and chipped paint had been removed this had happened when I had ripped everything down. I gazed down at my hands, they were blotchy red, and one of my nails was bleeding from where I had clawed at the wall. But I didn't feel it; I couldn't really feel anything at this point. All I could feel was the pain in my chest, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I was devastated.

My boyfriend (Parker) that I had been with for two years had just broken up with me, but it wasn't just that. He had also told me that he could no longer be with me, seeing as he was having sex with a skanky girl from my school named Dru and apparently loved her. This boy was my first love, my first kiss (I was a late bloomer and had also just turned 18), he was my first hand hold, the first boy who ever took me on a date and also the first and only boy I have ever had sex with. I was devastated.

I was devastated but for some reason I did not cry. I was never much of a crier anyway, I normally built up all my sadness and when I needed to, I would cry myself to sleep every now and again. But I wasn't depressed or anything, I had always been a proud person. Never liked to admit if I was wrong, never liked saying sorry.

What hurt the most was that Parker had been lying to me for months and months. Everything he said he wasn't feeling well, or he had too much homework to come see me he was with her. HER! God! I can't believe her cheated on me with that girl. Dru was the girl had my school that everyone had slept with. There wasn't a guy there hadn't (done her). She had also had a boyfriend the whole time Parker was sneaking around with her, I think his name is William but everyone just calls him Spike. I have no idea why. To come to think if it he was also the one in grade eight who stole my iPod, I guess they may have suited each other if it wasn't for Parker. At that moment I heard my phone Ring.

I moved myself of the floor and walked towards my phone; I looked and saw it was Willow. She was my best friend, the kind of person I would never want to lose. We were inseparable; she was the only thing through my whole relationship with parker that kept me going. She had always said I deserved better and she was right, everything had turned out the way she had predicted.

"Hey Will" I said after I answered the phone, I tried to muster up enough enthusiasm so she would see I wasn't hurt.

"Hey Buffy, are you okay?" Obliviously my fake enthusiasm hadn't worked. But there was no point faking with Willow she always knew when something was wrong and evidently she was the one with me when Parker broke the news.

"Yeah im okay Will" I said as I looked down at my floor covered in photos, my hand also really hurt as well but I wasn't going to tell her what I had done. I just needed the memory of Parker out of my bedroom.

"Well, you don't sound okay. Do you know what we need to do?" She said ever so chipper. I had always admired Willow for never letting anything get her down. She was one of those people that always had a smile on her face no matter what was happening in her life. She was always so happy.

"What do we need to do?" I asked trying to show some real enthusiasm. It didn't work.

"We need to get you out of this funk and get into our own" She said with a bit of a giggle and all I could think was "Gosh my bestfriend is a dork".

"Did you actually just say funk?" I replied with a real laugh.

"Yes, yes it did. Let's go to the bronze, let's dance and have fun. Maybe you could meet someone new?" I could tell in a way Willow was happy that Parker and I had broken up. She never liked him and I must admit the way he treated me wasn't great and that's a massive understatement.

"Willow, im really not in the mood to get my 'funk' on" I told her.

"Well okay why don't I just come around and we can just hang out at your place. We could watch a movie eat way too much chocolate and bag about how dumb and stupid Parker is?" Willow replied. I looked down at all the torn pictures and the old tape on the wall and straight away changed my mind.

"You know what Will? Let's go to the bronze" I said very ashamed in the state of my room.

"Awesome! We can dance, meet boys and…"

"I don't want anything serious for a while Will" I said cutting her off.

"That's okay; you can still fall around with them. After what happened you have all the falling around privileges you want!" she responded, ever so joyfully.

"Okay who's going?" I asked.

**Meanwhile in Sunnydale; A Blonde, leather wearing bad boy was trying to decide if he should stay in or go out that night.**

"Come on Spike, please come out with me?" Xander Harris begged his friend.

"Why should I? Im heartbroken man. I should be in bed watching the sodding Note Book or something" Spike replied. After his break up with Dru for the hundredth time, he was over socializing, if Xander wasn't his best friend he would have told him to rack off.

"Please? I spoke to Willow today and she told me she might be going! Please Spike?" Xander Harris had always had the biggest crush on Willow, Spike never understood why. Yes she was a nice girl but definitely not Spike's type. He liked a little bad in his girls, not a catholic school girl look and not the naughty kind.

"What's the deal with you and red? I'll make you a deal if I come out with you tonight you have to say more than five words to her. Seriously it's kind of pathetic man" Spike knew he was being a little too harsh but he wasn't in the mood. Xander always swooned over Willow but never actually did anything about his feelings it was frustrating for him.

"Oh im pathetic Caption Peroxide? You want to stay home and watch the 'sodding Notebook" Xander tried an English accent but epically failed.

"Fine we will go to the bronze. But you have to talk to the Red otherwise its completely pointless". Spike barked back.

"You never know Spike; you might meet a lovely lady"

"I don't want another relationship for a long time man, too much hassle and too much drama." If only Spike could see into the future because if he did, he would see that this night was just the beginning, the beginning of a very complicated love triangle between him and his enemy and oddly enough the girl of his dreams.

(Reviews are much needed, if you didn't understand the story line.. Don't worry Im about to go through and explain what happened in the love triangle and how it was formed.)


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter Three**

**Warnings:** This story because of my plot will contain Spuffy and Bangel. The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

**Disclaimer:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

**A Special Thanks: **A special thanks to HorrorChickSpike for your two reviews. I would like everyone who reads my Fan fiction to review and have their say about what I am writing. All reviews will be accepted and appreciated.

The bronze was set in an alleyway theme, there were dumpsters near the entrance to the club and the smell often reeked. But oddly enough the bronze was the place to be in Sunnydale, probably because it was the only place. The small town didn't have much and this was the main place for teenagers and early twenties to hang out and relax, after a long day at school or even a day at the office. But the smell of the garbage was definitely getting to Buffy tonight. In fact everything was getting to her. All off a sudden the alleyway she always walked through to get to the club was filthy everything put her of and she really did not want to be there. But she looked at Willow and saw how happy she was. Willow wasn't one to go out often; normally she was at home nose deep in her homework or reading a good book that Buffy really didn't understand. So for Willows sake she put on a smile and acted like she wanted to be there.

As they both walked through the entrance for the Bronze Buffy noticed the large quantity of people there was tonight and that made her smile disappear. The crowd on the dance floor was large, they were couples laughing and clinging of each other and then her eyes fell on something she didn't expect. They were two people making out at the bar and guess who that was? Dru and Parker.

Buffy couldn't stop watching them, her heart sank a little, well actually it sank a lot and it wasn't long because Willow followed where Buffy was looking and saw Dru and Parker pretty much having sex with their clothes on. Parkers hand was groping Dru's ass, while the other one was between her legs underneath her very revealing mini leather skirt. Her hands where all through Parkers hair and even Buffy could tell from where she was that there was something growing in Parker's pants.

"Bloody charming, isn't she" Buffy heard a voice and spun around to see Spike and Xander Harris behind her. Even with his comment Buffy could still see the hurt in Spikes eyes, his cheek bones had tightened and his lips where pushed hard together.

"That's not exactly the word I would use" she quipped. Then turn her head and quickly looked back at the bar where her newly Ex-boyfriend was pretty much fornicating with a whore.

"Well your pretty feisty aren't you pet" Spike replied. He looked at Xander who the whole time was making googly eyes at Willow, she didn't even notice her attention was now draw to the band playing and especially the lead guitarist. Spike elbowed Xander and nudged him forward.

"H-h-hello Willow" He said stuttering. Xander's face had now turned rather pink he was sweating a little and he was kind of shaking.

"_Oh Xander" Buffy thought sympathetically. _Buffy knew Xander had no chance with Willow. It wasn't because he was unattractive, well if you're into his dorkiness and his ill placed humor. But she knew that Willow was head over hills for the lead guitarist of the "Dingo Eat My Baby" which performs frequently at The Bronze, hence Willow dragging her there every time they play. His name Oz.

"Oh hey Xander" Willow had turned gave him a nice smile and then turned her attention back towards the band.

"Bugger this, im going outside for a smoke. Come with me Buffy" Spike said.

"Oh I don't smoke" Buffy replied wondering what Spike was on about. She knew of him but didn't really know him. In fact they had never even had a conversation, this was the first time.

"I know pet, come with me" He hinted towards Xander and Willow and then Buffy finally understood.

Buffy and spike made their way to the back entrance of the club that any smoker used, Spike pulled the door open and allowed Buffy to go outside first. As soon as they were outside spike pulled a cigarette out of his packet and lit it with his silver Zippo. There was a bit of an awkward silence and they both stood there and said nothing. Then Buffy coughed a little bit, after she accidently in haled a little of Spikes smoke.

"Oh, sorry about that pet" Spike said actually sounding sincere.

"That's okay, your actually a lot nicer than I thought you would be" Buffy blurted out. Her cheeks began to turn pink and she looked to the ground; she really hadn't meant to be that honest. But luckily Spike found it rather amusing.

"What is that supposed to mean" He asked teasing her slightly and actually started to be a little interest in something that wasn't going from him.

"I just mean, you trying to get Xander to talk to Willow when he clearly has the biggest crush on her. Holding the door open for me and apologizing for me breathing in some of your cigarette. It's just a little surprising". Buffy was still looking at the ground a little embarrassed that she had brought it up but then again happy they weren't standing there in complete and utter silence.

"Well, not everyone is what they seem. I thought you were an uptight tweet but you're kind of intriguing" Spike replied returning the honesty.

"Yeah well, I thought you were an arrogant asshole" Buffy shot back.

"Touché Summers" Spike laughed and a small smile was beginning to overcome his scowl.

Silence again. Buffy took this chance to look up from the ground and look at Spike. She had never really given him much thought at all. For example, he dressed different from any other male at her school. He always wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt (Occasionally he wore a red button up) and his trade mark leather jacket. His hair was bleach blonde and slicked back. But tonight his hair was curly, like he didn't make as much an effect on his appearance; in fact it almost looked like he just rolled out of bed. But Buffy couldn't deny he was an attractive person but defiantly not her type.

Just as spike had finished his smoke the door opened into the club and two people Buffy and spike really didn't want to deal with walked outside.

"Ohhhh what a surprise" Parker said, slurring his words.

Buffy was looked at him. He had his arm draped around Dru's shoulders. He had lipstick all over his neck and face. Her heart sank once again and tears where building up in her eyes.

"What are you doing out here Parker?" Buffy asked trying her hardest to be strong.

"Not that's its any of your business but I am out here to have a smoke with Dru. Then we are going back to her place if you know what I mean" He replied and winked at her and Spike.

Buffy saw Spikes smile gone once more, it had changed back into a scowl. His cheek bones had tightened again once more and fists clenched. All Dru did was smile until she finally spoke.

"Yes, it's going to feeling like daisy's and smell of flowers. But I now know Buffy, that your aren't as good as I in the bedroom; not good at all. That's why Parker came my way" she giggle pulling parker closer to her body.

Buffy started trembling with anger. "How dare she ever speak to me like that, she doesn't even know me the stupid cow" Buffy thought. All she wanted to do was scream and yell but she couldn't say anything because Spike got in first.

"Yeah that's nice Dru for you to think that. But its pretty ballsy of you, when you're the one who has opened her legs to everyone in Sunnydale." He barked back at her.

"Oh spikey, how I must have hurt you. But you where nothing but a little lap dog" She giggled again and her and parker began to wake their way into the alley way to Dru's home. Giggling and laughing as they went.

"Forget about them" Buffy told Spike.

"Bloody hell if she wasn't a female I would have.." Spike was raising his hands in anger when Buffy caught them.

"Forget about them, they aren't worth our time" She told him holding his hands in hers.

"You surprise me Summers" He replied. His eyes where glimmering with something she had never seen in someone before.

"How's that?" Buffy asked his hands still in hers.

"You intrigue me"

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter Three

Safer to Hate Her, Then to Love Her and Lose Her

Warnings: This story because of my plot will contain Spuffy and Bangel. The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

Disclaimer:_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

**Previously **

"Because do you know what? You're worth it. And even if you reject me right here and right now, I'll know something. I'll know that for the first time in my life I have fought for something, for someone. For you. Because like I said your worth it and if you 'pick' me back I'll show you im worth it too".

Silence.

Spike just looked at her; he was trying to take in everything that she had said. But he couldn't think. He didn't know what to do. What would you do if the person you wanted to be with played you, broke your heart and made you out to look like a tosser.

**Present Day **

Spike sat on a stool and looked into the flames of the fire drinking his Jamison. The party was still going everyone was getting drunk and having fun, but something was holding him back. Buffy. He didn't know if he should run after her or sit here get drunk and move on with his life. After everything that had happened with her he just didn't know what to do. In a way it was just safer to hate her, then to love her and lose her. The way he saw it, it's better of leaving her now because if she was to hurt him again, he would crumble into a heap.

"Spike what are you doing?" Xander Asked

"What does it look like?" Spike barked at him and took another scull of his Jamison.

"Well to me, it looks like your being a coward" Xander replied to him honestly. He was sick of all the drama between Buffy and Spike but he honestly thought they should be thought.

"You think im being a coward? You can't talk mate! Before you met me you couldn't even talk to girls. Bloody hell you could barely say hello to Willow and now look at the two of you!" Spike was pissed off, he hated when others tried to get involved in his love life.

"Yes, you pushed me into talking to girls and yes I now have one thanks to you. But now im going to push you" Now Xander was yelling, everyone in the party stopped and looked at both of them.

"Well lookyy here Xander Harris finally grow some balls" Spike said standing up and getting really close to Xander's face. "What do you suppose I do? Run after her? Fight for her? Be with her? After what she did to me? After everything I had been through with Dru?"

Tears started swelling in Spikes eyes. He clenched his fists and tightened his cheeks, his lips turned into his usually scowl, it's safe to say Spike Pratt was angry.

"What Xander? What should I do" A single tear rolled down his cheek. Xander nor had anyone ever seen spike cry. His light blue eyes had turned nearly brown and he was spitting his words out.

"Fight for her Spike" Xander replied quietly.

"Why do you think I should do that?" Spike yelled. "Do you think I am that bloody stupid I would go back to that girl? How much of a tosser do you think I am? Your meant to be my bestfriend Xander?" More tears where rolling down spikes cheeks and they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Because…"

"Because why Xander?!" Spike Screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!" Xander yelled back at him.

"Bloody hell, is that what you think?" Spike said quietly.

"Well do you or don't you? Because there is a girl out there that wants to be with you Spike. That girl loves you. What are you going to do about it?"

**(Reviews are much needed)**

**Short Chapter Sorry Guys**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Daughterly Love **

**Warnings:** This story because of my plot will contain Spuffy and Bangel. The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

**Disclaimer:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

**Previously**

"Oh spikey, how I must have hurt you. But you where nothing but a little lap dog" She giggled again and her and parker began to wake their way into the alley way to Dru's home. Giggling and laughing as they went.

"Forget about them" Buffy told Spike.

"Bloody hell if she wasn't a female I would have.." Spike was raising his hands in anger when Buffy caught them.

"Forget about them, they aren't worth our time" She told him holding his hands in hers.

"You surprise me Summers" He replied. His eyes where glimmering with something she had never seen in someone before.

"How's that?" Buffy asked his hands still in hers.

"You intrigue me"

**Monday**

Buffy awoke to the sound of her alarm. She looked at the time and decided to snooze for a little longer. Buffy didn't want to face the world today. She kept getting sympathetic looks by everyone around her and she knew today wouldn't be any different.

"Buffy, I made breakfast for you" Joyce her mother called to her.

Ever since Parker and Buffy had broken up her mother was a hell of a lot nicer to her. She knew that Joyce never liked him, but Buffy was only now realizing how much she must of hated him. Yesterday her Mum made her homemade cookies, chocolate chip Buffy's favourite and even Joyce's boyfriend was warming up to Buffy as well.

"Okay mum, I'll be down in a minute" She called back to her.

Buffy laid there for a few more minutes until she decided to get up. As she was getting ready Buffy couldn't stop thinking about the night at the bronze with spike.

"You intrigue me? What was that supposed to mean?" Buffy mumbled to herself.

"Buffy?" Joyce called again.

"Coming mum" Buffy replied grabbed her bag with all her school books and walked down stairs. Buffy knew that she was going to be really early at school but spending time with her mum's boyfriend or go to school early? She'd go to school early.

The smell of bacon and eggs fumed out of the kitchen and it was heavenly.

"Morning sweetie, I made you a plate up" Joyce told her pulling out a chair for Buffy to sit down and eat. She had also pawn Buffy a glass of orange juice.

"I don't like where this is going" Buffy mumbled.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"I've got to stop thinking out loud" she mumbled again.

"Pardon?" Joyce asked.

"Nothing mum" Buffy replied.

Joyce looked down and saw Buffy's school bag by Buffy's feet.

"Are you going to school early today Sweetie?" She asked her daughter.

Buffy waited as she finished her first bite of bacon before she answered her Mum. "Yeah I thought I'd go to the library and do more history homework" Buffy said then taking another bite of her delicious food.

"Oh that's good, I know you have had a lot of trouble in that department" She replied.

Buffy continued eating her food and then looked up at her mother. Joyces eyes where glassy and had huge bags underneath them, she obviously hadn't slept.

"Mum what's wrong?" Buffy asked her concerned; her mother was always a person who strongly believed in at least eight hour sleep every night if not more, never less.

"It's nothing Hun" Joyce replied turning away from her daughter and making her way to do the dishes in the sink.

"No mum please tell me?" Buffy said

"Its Ted and I, we… ah.. broke up" joyce replied trying to not sob.

"Mum, I am so sorry" Buffy walked over to her mother who was now in tears.

"It's okay Buffy, im sorry. I know you have a lot to deal with at the moment" Joyce sobbed.

"Mum, you are so important to me. You know you can tell me anything and ill always be here for you" Buffy held her mum.

"Now isn't that something im meant to say to you?" Joyce let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Mum what happened? I always thought you both where so happy together" Buffy said still holding her crying mother.

"We were happy that's why I don't understand" More tears started rolling down Joyce's cheek, so buffy hurried into the bathroom to fetch her mum a tissue.

"Thank you Buffy" She said still sobbing.

"Buffy if you are this hurt why did you make me such a nice breakfast?" Buffy asked her concerned for her mother.

"Because I know how I am feeling now. I know you just went through a break up. I just didn't want my little girl to be upset anymore" Joyce told Buffy, her crying had stopped now and she was just dabbing her eyes.

"Mum that's not what I want; I want everyone to treat me normal. Im fine seriously. But you're not. Please tell me what happened?" Buffy urged her

"I don't know, he just broke up with me" Joyce told her.

"Well I say you go demand an answer mum" She told her.

"It's not worth it Buffy, it's over" Joyce sobbed again.

"It's worth it if your crying mum" Buffy held her mother once more. She wished in all her heart that she was as strong as her. Crying isn't weak but strong.

"Your right, im going to go and demand an answer" Joyce looked at the clock. "Oh Buffy I better drop you a school otherwise you will be late".

"Thank you mum"

Buffy didn't really like Ted, but he made her Mum happy and that's all that matters right? What Buffy didn't realise is, Ted was going to made Buffy's life flip upside down.

**(Please review, Sorry for a short Chapter had to get it out of the way for the plot. Writing next chapter now)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Pack of Smokes**

**Warnings:** This story because of my plot will contain Spuffy and Bangel. The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

**Disclaimer:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

Previously

"It's not worth it Buffy, it's over" Joyce sobbed again.

"It's worth it if your crying mum" Buffy held her mother once more. She wished in all her heart that she was as strong as her. Crying isn't weak but strong.

"Your right, im going to go and demand an answer" Joyce looked at the clock. "Oh Buffy I better drop you a school otherwise you will be late".

"Thank you mum"

Buffy didn't really like Ted, but he made her Mum happy and that's all that matters right? What Buffy didn't realise is, Ted was going to made Buffy's life flip upside down.

**School**

"Have a good day Buffy" Joyce called to Buffy from the car.

Buffy turned and waved to her Mum with a friendly smile. She was still dreading back going into class, dealing with face sympathy and even her friends for the fact of that. But she put a smile on her face and she was really extra hard today to be strong. She looked at her phone, she had ten minutes before class would start.

She decided to go around the back of the school to clear her mind, work on her fake smile and to get away from people. As she turned the corner she saw a young man wearing his sexy leather jacket, a button up t-shirt and his usual dark blue jeans, Spike. He had a ciggerette and had just taken a draw when he was startled by Buffy.

"Shit" he said "I thought you were a teacher"

"Sorry for startling you, I just want to get away for a bit" Buffy replied to him. She was standing kind of awkwardly she didn't really know what to say to Spike and she didn't want it to end up into another awkward silence.

"Oh im guessing you saw them then. God, that Pratt really can't keep his tongue in his mouth" He said, Buffy face dropped the fake smile. "You didn't see them did you?"

"No I didn't" she said trying to smile again.

"Bugger, im sorry" He told her sincerely.

"It's okay. I guess I was just hoping no one would be all 'Oh Buffy im sooooo sorry to hear about your break up with Parker. You two were so good together, now he's with Dru! That must suck" she said mimicking.

"Ha, yeah trust me I know what that feels like" Spike told her.

Buffy looked down at her phone, she had three minutes before class was about to start.

"I should really go to class" Buffy said as she was about to walk away.

"Cut with me" Spike asked.

"What did you say?" She said, misunderstanding what Spike was saying.

"Cut class with me?" He asked again.

Buffy was a girl who had never cut a single class in her whole life. She wasn't great at school hence why she barely past but she had never cut. Parker wanted her to cut with him all the time but she never had.

"I don't know.." she told him.

"Come on, it's not like anyone will notice and if they did we have a pretty good reason"

"Oh yeah and what's the reason?" She asked him trying to figure out if she should or not.

"We both just got our hearts ripped out, that's a pretty good reason love" He told her.

Buffy thought for a few seconds. It's not like it would make a difference to her grade if she did, she could just tell willow that she was heartbroken or that she wanted to spend time with a sexy stud and her teacher probably wouldn't notice Mr Giles had always called her Bunny.

"Okay ill cut class with you" She told him.

"Awesome" Spike said as he was about to light another smoke.

"On one condition" She said smiling a real smile.

"Okay what's that pet" He asked, pulling out his zippo.

Buffy walked over to him and took his smoke out of his mouth. "No smoking, well at least no chain smoking. Give me your packet?"

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked a small boyish grin appeared on his face.

"Im going to hold on to it and you can have one when I think it's okay" She said smiling.

"Bugger, you're not going to just not give me one will you?" He asked nervously.

"No I promise. It's all about trust right?"

"Right" he replied and gave her his cigarettes.

**In Class**

Willow was sitting in history class waiting for Buffy to get here, but as the bell rang she realised she wasn't coming. Willow didn't blame Buffy if she didn't come to class, after what she saw today with Dru and Parker, Willow wouldn't have been surprised if Buffy didn't show up and went home to eat ice cream.

"Hey Willow" said a slightly familiar voice.

Willow turned around to see Angel. Angel was the most popular guy in the whole school, unliked by a lot of girls because he was known as a player, but that didn't mean he wasn't fine. He had to have been the hottest male at this school.

"Oh hey Angel" Willow said completely unaffected by his charm.

"I was wondering where Buffy might be" He asked her giving a half smile.

"I don't know, maybe she's sick" Willow replied still completely unaffected by his charm.

"Well I heard about the break up between her and Parker" He said.

"Yeah I think just about all off Sunnydale heard about that" Willow said she wasn't paying much attention to Angel she was more interest about the band member sitting in the front row.

"Well I was wondering if I could have her phone number" He asked her, Angel was wondering why his charm wasn't working on her. Every single girl at Sunnydale high wanted to be with him, why not Willow?

That turned Willows attention to Angel. This was perfect Buffy wanted someone she could just have fun with and Angel was more than perfect for the spot.

"Yeah of course" Willow said enthusiastically for the first time in the conversation.

She wrote Buffy's number on a piece of paper and gave it to Angel and then turned her head back to the front row to the band member she was infatuated with, that's when Angel understood why his boyish grin and charm didn't work on Willow. The band member she was staring at always stood in the centre stage at the bronze for 'Dino Ate My Baby'.

**(Please Review)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gentleman

Warnings: This story because of my plot will contain Spuffy and Bangel. The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

Disclaimer:_ Buffy the Vampire __Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

Previously

"Well I was wondering if I could have her phone number" He asked her, Angel was wondering why his charm wasn't working on her. Every single girl at Sunnydale high wanted to be with him, why not Willow?

That turned Willows attention to Angel. This was perfect Buffy wanted someone she could just have fun with and Angel was more than perfect for the spot.

"Yeah of course" Willow said enthusiastically for the first time in the conversation.

She wrote Buffy's number on a piece of paper and gave it to Angel and then turned her head back to the front row to the band member she was infatuated with, that's when Angel understood why his boyish grin and charm didn't work on Willow. The band member she was staring at always stood in the centre stage at the bronze for 'Dino Ate My Baby'.

**Now**

Buffy lay down on her bed thinking about most incredible day she had just had. The day started of like any other, drama with her Mum, Drama at school and the only thing that stopped her world from spinning out of control was Spike. Spike, she would have never guessed how easy he was to talk to. He was kind, sweet and actually surprisingly a Gentleman. He made her feel oddly enough like a lady and he had kept his promise about smoking in fact he hadn't had one the whole time they hung out.

She continued laying on her bed thinking about the dreaminess that was Spike when she heard her phone ring. Buffy rolled over and saw that it was Willow so she answered.

"Hey Willow" Buffy said ever so chipper.

"Oh hey Buffy" Willow said surprised that Buffy sounded so happy.

"What's up?" Buffy asked laying on her back smiling to herself.

"Wow, I was expecting upset, devastated Buffy. Not happy go lucky Buffy" Willow replied trying to figured why Buffy sounded so happy.

"Oh it's nothing I just had a great day" Buffy replied, nearly bursting with happiness.

"I didn't see you in class.." Willow said dragging off. "OH! It's a boy, I knew he would message you. How great is this" Willow said nearly screaming into the phone.

"Yes I wasn't in class and yes I have a boy who's a 'friend'. Who are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Im talking about Angel" Willow replied screaming into the phone.

"Wait... Wait!" Buffy started screaming again "Do you mean Angel, the most popular guy in school Angel?"

"Yes, I do mean him. He asked me for your phone number today" Willow replied happily.

"Oh my god" was all Buffy could say.

"So why weren't you in class today?" Willow asked.

"Oh it doesn't even matter anymore. Tell me more about angel!" Buffy said screaming into the phone happily.

**Meanwhile at the Bronze**

Across town Spike and Xander sat at the bar using there fake IDs and drinking scotch. It had been a long day for Xander, he had followed Willow around nearly everywhere trying to work up the courage to ask her out but he couldn't.

"What you need to do mate, is grab her and kiss her. Everything will fall into place" Spike told him not really listening to what Xander had been saying. Spike had heard it all before but Xander would never take any of his advice, so spike had gotten lazy telling it.

"Or ill get slapped" Xander scoffed and downed his scotch. "Why are we drinking this anyway Spike? Tastes disgusting!" Xander explained.

"Because young Xander, scotch is a gentleman's drink and you won't get slapped, binks like those kinds of things. All romantic and blah, blah, blah" Spike told him, signalling the bartender for more drinks.

"It may work with you, but it won't with me. Im just 'the friend' to every girl I've ever met." Xander told him with a sigh.

"The moment you stop seeing yourself like that is the moment they will" Spike told him wisely.

"Anyway, where were you today Mister Cuts-a-lot" He asked.

"Bloody hell mate, your making me sound like I actually cut myself. Im way to manly for that" Spike told him with a wink.

"Ha-ha, im serious where were you. I thought I was helping you study remember?" Xander asked him.

"I just cut. I saw Dru and that bloody Parker and I split" Spike replied having a sip of his scotch. "But enough about that see that bird over there?" Spike said pointing into the crowd at a long haired brunette.

"Yeah I see her, that's Tara she plays in the band…"

"I don't care who she is" Spike told him. "I want you to go up there and dance with her, show a little confidence mate"

"O-o-o-kay" Xander said uneasily. "But how will this help my chances with Willow?" He asked spike.

"Confidence Is the key and im teaching you that" Spike told him "Now go dance" he pushed Xander off of his chair and into the crowd towards Tara.

Spike then returned to his drink thinking about what an amazing day he had, had with Buffy.

(I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I will try and update more regularly but reviews do help a lot, Thank you to everyone that already has. I am starting the next chapter now and it will be a long one.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Friendship**

**Warnings:** This story because of my plot will contain Spuffy and Bangel. The story starts of near the end of the story, but then goes back four months ago and explains the conversation between buffy and Spike.

**Disclaimer:**_ Buffy the Vampire __Slayer_ and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. Show writers and any other quoted authors have been credited in individual chapters. I'm making no money from this—it is purely in the name of fun.

* * *

**Previously**

"So why weren't you in class today?" Willow asked.

"Oh it doesn't even matter anymore. Tell me more about angel!" Buffy said screaming into the phone happily.

* * *

**Now**

_Xander Harris wasn't the smartest of students at Sunnydale high; he wasn't the brightest or the handsomest either. Xander was often at times a fish out of water, not everyone understood his humour and a large amount of the population of Sunnydale high didn't like him and thought very little of him but not Spike or William as he hated to be called. Spike had been Xander's best friend ever since pre-school. The day they met Xander was playing in the sand box making a castle with all different sticks and leafs. He had even found rocks to make a wall around his castle so no bullies could get through. Xander was a child who got picked on every day, teased, spat on and pushed around, children where every cruel to him. But like his rock wall for his castle, it came crumbling down. A large Bully by the name of Thomas stomped on his sand castle and laughed in Xander's face. Tears began to swell in his eyes when Xander saw a kid he had never seen before. The child was small and very skinny with black hair. He wore thick rimmed glasses and nothing but black clothes. This child walked up to this large bully and pushed him into the ground._

"_That's not the way you treat someone" The child said, in an acsent Xander had never heard before. The bully ran away in tears and this small child walked up to Xander._

"_Hello, my names William" He said with a smile._

"_Hi, im-m-m Xander" He replied wiping the tears away from his eyes._

"_It's nice to meet you Xander, I just moved here and was wondering if you wanted to play?" William asked._

_Ever since their first meeting there were inseparable and still to this day they still where. _

"See mate was that really that hard?" Spike asked Xander as he had come back from his dance with Tara.

"No it was, it was actually kind of fun" He replied with a cheeky smile upon his face.

"See mate you're finally getting it" Spike said with a laugh.

Xander had always looked up to Spike. Their friendship had been strong since the beginning and in a strange way; Xander would never admit to but Spike was his hero. On the outside Spike was strong minded, a womanizer and a complete doosh bag. But on the inside, he was smart, caring and would never hurt anyone if he could help it. In a way, Spike was everything Xander wished he could be.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of Sunnydale**

"Do I look fat in this dress?" Buffy asked as willow was doing up her back zip on her very red dress.

"Buffy! There isn't one piece of fat on you!" Willow scolded her and lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Well I want to look perfect for tonight!" Buffy said excited.

"Read out Angel's text again!" Willow squealed excitedly for her bestfriend.

"He said…" Buffy replied scrolling through her texts. "Hello Buffy, its Angel I got your number of off Willow. I'll be at the bronze tonight if you wanted to get together" Buffy said trying to put on a sexy Angel voice.

"Im so excited for you" Willow said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well let's go Will! I don't want to be late" Buffy giggled as her and Willow made their way down stairs.

"Buffy?" Called her Joyce from the kitchen.

"Off to the bronze mum don't wait up" Buffy replied happily as she walked into the kitchen as she did she realised her mother was alone. Joyce's ex-boyfriend Ted was sitting at the kitchen table with her and from the looks of it they were getting back together. Candles were lit and there were two glasses of wine and a dozen roses in a vase.

"Oh hi Ted" Buffy said smiling.

"Hello Buffy" He replied. "and if you don't mind me asking where are you going in that lovely dress of yours?"

"The bronze, anyway sorry guys we have to go or we will be late" Buffy kissed her mum on the cheek and then her and Willow walked out the front door.

"Is it just me or did Ted get creeper?" Willow asked Buffy.

"I don't know.. Don't kill my buzz Will let's get our dance on!" Buffy told her.

**(Please review, Chapters will be getting a lot longer. I have been working so much lately so im sorry for the late updates)**


End file.
